what it is and what it could be
by kisecchi
Summary: Para ellos, son Tachibana-kunyNanase-kun, Nanase-kunyTachibana-kun. Dicen sus nombres tan juntos que ya han dejado de haber espacios, y no es común que hablen de uno sin mencionar al otro. Makoto/Haruka unilateral.


_Free!_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**what it is and what it could be**

* * *

Todos en el colegio, luego de presenciarlo por un año entero, llegaron a la conclusión que Makoto estará siempre donde Haruka y viceversa. Es como si fueran un mismo ente; Haruka buscaría algún lugar con agua en el que meterse y atrás andaría Makoto tratando de detenerlo (_demonios Haru no te quites la ropa estamos en un lugar público por qué tienes el traje de baño puesto por qué no puedes ser normal_). O Haruka se quedaría dormido en plena clase y sus compañeros escucharían los intentos de Makoto para que se despertase (_Haru-chan despiértate en el almuerzo te daré los tenpura que preparó mi mamá abre los ojos Haru_ Haruka _Ama-chan-sensei nos está mirando Haruka_), para finalmente terminar recibiendo una reprimenda de la profesora: Haruka por dormir en clase y Makoto por hablar.

Sus compañeros piensan que Makoto ha de estar loco o debe ser muy paciente, quizá una mezcla de ambos, lo suficiente como para lidiar con Haruka. Para ellos, son Tachibana-kunyNanase-kun, Nanase-kunyTachibana-kun. Dicen sus nombres tan juntos que ya han dejado de haber espacios, y no es común que hablen de uno sin mencionar al otro.

Cuando empiezan a cursar su segundo año y Nagisa vuelve a aparecer en sus vidas, la situación no cambia. Incluso para el más joven, ellos son Haru-chanyMako-chan, Mako-chanyHaru-chan. Que sean un grupo de tres, o de cuatro en las ocasiones que Gou se les une en el almuerzo, no altera el hecho de que Makoto sigue a Haruka como si fuera su madre o su hermano mayor.

—Es como si fueran una misma persona —comenta Gou un día, mientras Haruka roba sin sigilo los tenpura del bentō de un resignado Makoto.

—¿Verdad que sí, Gou-chan? —exclama Nagisa, exaltado, a lo que Gou rápidamente le corrige _(¡es Kou, no Gou!_).

Makoto deja escapar un suspiro al escuchar su conversación. Observa el rostro distraído de Haruka, quien mantiene su mirada en dirección a la piscina del colegio, y Makoto piensa con amargura que la realidad es otra.

Desde un principio han estado siempre juntos, pero cuando aparece Rin, dejan de ser HarukayMakoto, MakotoyHaruka para convertirse en HarukayRin. Makoto todavía no sabe en qué lugar queda él cuando de Rin se trata, tal vez a un costado, dedicándole una mirada recelosa al otro muchacho escondida tras una sonrisa simpática. A veces se le hace difícil mantenerla en su lugar y las comisuras de sus labios le duelen, las yemas de sus dedos palpitan con el deseo de sujetar a Haruka del mentón y girarle el rostro en su dirección (_mírame como lo miras a él Haru por qué no me miras cuando estás con él por qué con él tus ojos brillan Haruka por qué él y no yo_).

Makoto sabe que es egoísta, pero no puede evitar el borbotón de posesividad injustificada que le revuelve el estómago y le cala hasta los huesos. Haruka es suyo, es su mejor amigo y su primer amor y probablemente la única persona que le importa tanto como su familia. A Makoto le gusta pensar que Haruka piensa lo mismo sobre él, prefiere engañarse antes de aceptar las cosas como son, pero hay momentos en los que Makoto se percata de la farsa en la que trata de vivir con todas sus fuerzas, como cuando Nagisa, despistado e inocente en los aspectos que sí importan, nombra a Rin y el semblante de Haruka se llena de curiosidad y sus ojos brillan con anhelo, o la forma en que Haruka mueve los dedos de sus pies cuando nota la mirada insistente de Rin en su figura encorvada sobre la plataforma, casi tan imperceptible que, si no fuera porque no ha dejado de observarle desde que Haruka entró en posición, Makoto no lo habría notado.

En esos momentos es cuando Makoto siente verdaderas ganas de alejarse de Haruka, pero si lo hiciera, ¿quién cuidaría a Haruka? No habría nadie que cada mañana pasase por su casa y tocase la puerta para no recibir respuesta y entrara por la puerta trasera y llamara el nombre del otro y se dirigiera al baño y extendiera una mano y le dedicara una sonrisa mientras le dice _buenos días, Haru-chan, ya es hora de que salgas del agua_ (_cuándo vas a dejar de usar el traje de baño como si fuera ropa interior Haru-chan deberías ponerte algo más que tan solo un delantal cuidado con el aceite Haru-chan por qué no tratas de comer otra cosa aparte de pescado Haru acaso no te cansas apúrate o llegaremos tarde a clases_). Tampoco habría alguien que se sentase junto a Haruka luego del colegio y lo obligara a hacer la tarea y a estudiar para los próximos exámenes y le ayudara con literatura (_Haru-chan deja de mirar el vaso y concéntrate en este cuestionario no te dejaré meterte en la bañera hasta que no contestes por lo menos diez preguntas necesitas levantar tus notas Haru por qué no te esfuerzas un poco si desapruebas no te dejarán seguir en Iwatobi y no podrás competir contra Rin_).

Makoto sabe que la vida de Haruka sería desastrosa si no estuviera allí para recordarle que no todo en la vida se arregla con sumergirse en el agua, y aunque no sea como realmente desea, Makoto se las arregla para ser el mejor amigo que Haruka haya podido tener.

(De noche, cuando Makoto ya ha hecho que sus hermanos se duerman y finalmente se tira en su cama, hunde la cara en su almohada y susurra que _por favor no me dejes Haruka no te alejes de mí_.)


End file.
